Bardic Riddle
by BurondoHimegimi
Summary: Yuki starts to look closer at Shuuichi's lyrics, whilst also having to deal with a loved one close to death.
1. What's in a Lyric anyway?

Author's Note: I do not own Gravitation, but I do wish I owned Eiri-san. *- * Ahh, gomen nasai. Got carried away. Anyways, don't sue me...unless you're a tall blonde in a I-don't-care-if-people-see-my-chest suit. Mm....Shoulders....Ahh ! Hurry and read before I continue to ramble! ^-^  
  
Bardic Riddle  
  
~Come, oh sweet abyss into a lover's embrace. I beckon you to me with my song. Open your arms to me as a willing fan, so as I can sing our love.~  
  
Crap...It was the usual dribble of a naive boy still retaining innocence. Tainted by a touch of one who should never have known of such vulnerable spirits, the young singer could only create of what ideals he knew or sought for. Dreams that he could never give.  
  
A blank screen laminated the darkened corners of the dreary room, icon blinking back at him in a taunt to continue to a new chapter. Such an ironic joke that he, of all those cursed upon this earth, would be author to stories of love and romance. Useless nonsense.  
  
Golden orbs flickered back to the sheet upon his desk, scribed words scattered upon the stained page of what his young lover had conceived. Young, infantile...the pink haired singer was one to marvel at times for unearned patience and tolerance.  
  
~A cold stare hides of what feelings I know is there. Take me as I am and my faults, as I take you. Hide within your golden cage, as long as I have the key.~  
  
Brows knit down at the second verse. Only passively had he looked at the lyrics of the young singer's new song, just as he had with others that he intrusted for his opinion. All had the same curt reply. Crap. Crap. Crap. It was a tug at his conscience that set his dull orbs to skim over the verse with deliberate inspection.  
  
Strange how at first glance it had been deemed just as childish drivel with a dismissive review, eyes speaking of his disapproval before verbally condemned. His lover had known of his arrogant criticism and dismissed himself without much of his foolish smile that had become a custom in his life. Had he left the lyrics as a note of his affection, or of mere vestigial forgetfulness?  
  
The latter deemed more convincing.  
  
And yet still they nagged at his attentions, submerging him into it's bardic riddle. Words had no meaning to him, nonsense written to please those who care to read and define it as they shall.  
  
Sudden chill ran down his spine, welcomed against the heat of his thoughts that hummed through the silence of the dwelling. It was then when a thought transpired; Where was the loud youth?  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Eyes fell upon it's black surface with a look of uncertainty before hand extended to lift it to his ear. No words of greeting was attempted, rather knowing of whoever would call would know of him and his routines.  
  
"Eiri-san.." Tohma. The familiar voice brought relief to an ache within his chest. Though the next words stripped him of that privilege.  
  
"There's been an accident..."  
  
Author's Ending Note: OoOoh. What will happen next? _ Who knows?! Well..I do. Or do I ?? Oooh. So much mystery, so much suspense, so much Coke !!!!!!!!! 


	2. Shuuichi's Accident

Authors Note: Hey, well Chapter 2 is finally up ! Sorry if I took too long. I'm making them short for a reason, so don't nag me about that, kies? Well, if you really want to....  
Chapter Two:  
  
Silence. Brilliant light blinds sight, devoid of touch and of all privileges of the body. But there is pain...so much pain. Shock numbs logic to panicked incoherency.  
  
Yuki...  
  
Where was Yuki? His touch would conceal his pain, comfort, soothe....  
  
Darkness teased at consciousness. Within it was a calm peace where no pain existed...H wanted to be closer...closer to this abyss.  
  
~Yuki...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black suede shoes whispered against the tiled flooring of the hospital, scents assailing his senses to a dizzying array of ointments and death.  
  
Death...  
  
Tears of those stripped of their loved one's mingled and seeped into the uncaring dull carpet of the waiting room where Tomoe awaited on opposite side, standing at his entrance..  
  
"Eiri-san.." he replied in his low smooth voice, traveling over the distance between them.  
  
Distance is diminished as he move to his side, eyes revealing nothing of the turmoil coiling deep within his chest, heavy with each breath. Yuki would have asked of the situation, if not for the shadow that distracted his attention.  
  
A tall man attired in the customary doctors garments stood with sullen features that always seemed to adorn them, hand lifting to idly lift the glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Are you Shindou Shuiichi's relative?"  
  
He speak nothing, allowing Tomoe to explain of whatever he wants. It was expected when the voice of Seguchi explained softly that Eiri was of 'close relation' to the young singer. The only response of the doctor was a raised eye brow, before sitting down across from them and describing Shindou's situations.  
  
"Witnesses said that they saw Shindou cross the street without even looking. A car hit him straight on and knocked him flying a few feet. From what the x-rays show, he has a few broken ribs, a fractured leg, and a mild concussion. He hasn't woken up yet, though there are no concerns at the moment...though things can worsen or get better. It depends on him."  
  
The writer closed out the rest of their discussion, leaning into the false comforts of the chair where arms propped atop it's wooden limbs. Without looking...It wasn't normal for his lover to be careless. Minus the time he had almost run over him at their second meeting..but such things excluded. What was on his mind that had stolen his awareness?  
  
Lips twisted into a grimace, coaled orbs igniting beneath the curtain of gold.  
  
Had it been his criticism to the new lyrics? The youth had asked of his opinions many times and yet had never cared when he had called it crap, even seemed to not pay it much thought. What was so different about these lyrics that distracted him enough?  
  
Hand lifted to massage index finger against his temple, lids closing over and stifling a moan against his thoughts.  
  
Tomoe had seemed to notice my frustration as he felt a gentle hand laid atop his arm.  
  
"Eiri-san..." Lids revealed a concerned face looking into long-time friend. "Would you like to go see Shindou-kun?"  
  
A scowl accented the writer's lips as he pushed myself from the chair.  
  
"No..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending Note:  
  
Aww, poor Shindou-kun! How is he feeling now, and will he recover ? And what about Eiri-san...Why wont he visit his young lover? Find out in the up-coming Chapters! n.n 


End file.
